Call it whatever you like
by Kindred01
Summary: After Jackson becomes a werewolf there was one more problem with the Kanima issue. (Eggs kanima eggs)
1. Chapter 1

' _It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?_ ' Was the words playing though his mind as he step out of the shower, it been an hour since Jackson left him curled up a sleep on the bed so he could go and speak with Lydia. He was alone now he just wanted to get cleaned up wash away the blood splatter on his skin and the semen that escaping his body and trying to roll down his tights in a tacky mess.

He has put on some music to fill the house up so he didn't have to hear the house settling, he dried himself off and warped a towel around his waist but he stops and places his hands on his swollen stomach and sighed as he rubbed the bump. He sighed as he looked up at the mirror above the skin at his black eyes and busted lip, he just kept thinking how did kissing Jackson before he become Matt's pet caused all this. He was so lost in this thought he didn't hear a wolf climbing into his bed room.

Derek was worried about Stiles since he was taken away by Jackson and he need to know that the teen was okay and why would the lizard boy protect him. He stood in the bed room and he could see Stiles clothes were torn up on the floor ruined with blood and claws, he saw the bed sheets were rumbled up and there was a smell of sex, a strong smell of sex in the room. He looked to the phone on the desk with the Bluetooth speakers playing the mix list of songs his play list. Derek turned his head when he hears the shower being turned off and he walks down the hall towards the bathroom. He could only hear Stiles in the whole house as the sheriff was out working trying to track down the hunters that took his son to being with…yeah I'm going have to tell Stiles that I told his father about werewolves and hunters… he told himself.

He reached the bathroom and stood there Stiles back was to him and looking at himself in the mirror there was bruises that covered his body not just his fac. He couldn't forget that Gerard has kidnapped him to get information out of him about where Derek and his pack were. Gerard had beaten him and if it wasn't for Jackson coming in and saving him or rather Jackson cluster of eggs that are in Stiles, who knows what would happen. He shook the image out of his head of the Lizard boy using his tail to stab it though Gerard's chest and though his heart and looked back at the teen.

"Stiles." He called him out, the teen jumped out of his thoughts and spun around a bit too quickly making him feel dizzy. Derek moved quickly to catch the teen before he fell; he stood there holding him close as Stiles held into his shirt. The alpha wolf had his arms warped around him and breathing in his scent picking up on the smell of pain, anger and fear that is all bubbling inside the teen. Then he heard the faint cluster of heart beats the wolf's eyes widen as he held the teen…shit that's why…Derek thinks. He looks down at the teen as he rests his head on the wolf's chest hiding his face as he listed to his strong heartbeat of the alpha. "Stiles, Erica and Boyd told me what happen." He whispered, as he started to stroke the back of the teen's naked back and a small part of him enjoyed the warmth of the smooth skin under his hand and the shiver ran though Stiles body.

"I hate Gerard, I hate hunters and Peter, I really fucking hates Jackson!" Stiles sob as he breaks down into tears as Derek helps him out of the bathroom and takes him to the bed room and sits him down on the bed.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and held onto Stiles and he let his hands leached his pain from the teen's body. He could see Stiles relax and breathed evenly as he looks up at the red eyed wolf, while he leaned back against the pillows. "Why are you here Derek?" He whispered, as he watched the way the wolf's hands move to the small swell of his stomach. Derek closed his eyes as he felt those little heart beats against his hands I felt wonderful to know that this boy, this human boy with no special power is carrying life even if it is a kanima cluster of eggs.

"I needed to see if you were okay." Stiles looked at him and frown "You were taken by Gerard because he thought you knew where I was. I had no idea that Scott didn't tell you the plan, I'm going to kick him when I get a hold of him." Stiles couldn't help let out a small smile, because Scott really needed to have his arse kicked for not telling him. "I wanted to know why Jackson came to your aid." He told him "I guess I know now." He whispered, as he looking down at the teen's stomach; Stiles looked at the hand on his swollen stomach and frowned at what Derek was saying. "You protected my pups and I feel like I've let you down, Stiles I should have been protecting you this whole time. You held me up in water for 3 hours and I know you care for my pups when I'm not around. I know Erica and Isaac pretend they are top dogs but they need someone to remind them they aren't immortal." He told him softly.

"You call them pups." Stile told him tiredly, with a small smile as he felt the pain leave his body.

They were quiet for a moment before Stiles placed his hands on top of Derek's to stop him from rubbing his stomach. He wondered if Derek even cares that he just in a towel but Stiles care he is embarrassed he could still feel Jackson's cum and he is sure Derek could smell it and it just made things worst. It started to make him feel horny and at this moment in time that is not what he wanted "It started out like a dream or so I thought, I dreamed about this lizard creature coming into my room." Stiles told him, his frowned deepen as he looked away from Derek "Before I even knew it was called a kanima it just seem like a dream, a nightmare or sexual twisted fantasy or whatever you call it." Stiles sighed and then pushed himself up on the bed and looked at the red eyed wolf as he leaned back against the head bored. "Then when I found out I-I-I didn't know what to do? How could I tell anyone that I have been having sex with Kanima for the last month almost every night? Then Jackson started to be nice to me, which should have told me something but still I didn't know until you tried to attack us at the house." He said as he placed his hand on his stomach and sniffed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Derek mumbled, he looked guilty and Stiles couldn't help but smiled weakly to the apology "When did you find out about the…" He waved at his stomach.

"About the growing cluster of eggs inside of me?" Derek nodded; Stiles sighed and rubbed his stomach "I found out when Matt tried to 'feed the eggs'" Stiles hissed at the memory of being pinning down by the nut job.

Derek blinked at them he wasn't sure if he understood what he meant by 'feed' "Feed the eggs?" Derek asked, did he want to know what he meant by that. He could feel a hard lump in the pit of his stomach told him what was meant it, Stiles has a small blush on his cheeks as he bite his bottom lip.

"Yeah it's why lizard boy kept coming back to see me and why Jackson is still coming back…" He shook his head to stop himself from thinking about Jackson "…the eggs need protein to grow and if they get it just from me it could kill me so I'm stuck either eating a lot more raw meat or there is method number two." It took a moment for the penny to drop.

"Method numbers two." Derek whispered and then the wolf stood up and growled "I can kill him! If you want I can rip that spoiled brat a part." Stiles looked a little shocked at Derek's outburst as he threatens to rip Jackson apart from him but he was also flattered by it.

"Derek." Stiles whispered to him as he got up onto his knees letting the towel slip down his hips a little. The alpha turned around and looked at him and swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at the naked teen…oh boy…he thought

"We will think of something." He said his voice coming out a little scratchier than he wanted it to "Have you spoken to Deaton about it?" Stiles shook his head. "Jackson fed the eggs?" Derek asked seeing the tried look on his face and smiled Stiles weakly.

"He had to do his part as the father." He told him

"Do they still need feeding?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do they still need feeding?" He asked, Stiles who was looking away from him now turned his head back to look at the wolf with wide eyes. Derek could see the dark rings around his eyes and how pale his skin has gotten it just made the bruises stand out and they turn blackish blue. The wolf reaches out and hooked his fingers under the Stiles chin and got him to look at him. "Stiles do you need my help?" He asked him softly, the bright whisky orbs were wide and shining in shock.

His cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as he looked into the soft eyes of the alpha "Y…You want to help me…why?" He asked, Stiles should be saying 'YES…GOD YES!' But he didn't want to get hurt more than he already is. Derek crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of him and placed is hand on Stiles hips helping the towel's natural descent down the teen's body. Stiles gasped as he felt the cool air kiss his skin while the wolf growled softly seeing that the teen's already hard and leaking…mine… the wolf growls to himself as the teen whimpered felt exposed to the wolf. He placed his shaky hands under Derek's shirt and slips it under his jacket and helps Derek shrugged off his jacket and drop it to the floor. Stiles eyed up the strong arms imagine him holding him up against the wall; he couldn't help but lick his lips as the wolf moved his hands to cup the teen's face.

"I rather like you alive." Derek tells him as he leaned in and breathes in his scent of uncertainty and lust filled Derek mind and he couldn't help but stroked the teen's face "You don't belong to Jackson." Derek growled softly his eyes flashing red as he pressed his lips to the Stiles lips and kissed him. "You belong to me." He growled into his ear, Stiles moaned and warped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him back.

Derek hadn't stop thinking about Stiles since the boy held him up in that swimming pool. The wolf would have like to do the swimming pool thing with Stiles but this time he isn't paralysed and he could hold Stiles up and he fucked him in the pool. He pulled back from kissing said teen that is holding onto him like his life depended on it while whimpering and moaning, he looked up at him with wide eyes…maybe I still can get him to do that…he thought. "A…Are you sure you want to help me? I mean Jackson gets a little funny…"

"I don't care what Jackson gets funny about."

The wolf pushed Stiles back until the teen was laid out on the bed and then pulled his white shirt off and threw it behind him. Derek placed his hands on Stiles thighs and skimmed them down his smooth legs parting them until he could see all of the beautiful boy before him. He growled again as he see some of Jackson cum leaking out of him as he freed his own cock from his jean. Stiles mouth drop open as he see the size of manhood that sprung forth and it was far more impressive than fucker who knocked him up. "Fuck Derek are you a god." He asked, the dark haired wolf laughed as he puffed out his chest. He leans down and kissed Stiles as he hands roamed over the teen's body while their hips rocked together their cocks rubbing creating friction making them moans, Derek moved his mouth from Stiles lips and down his throat nipping at the skin driving the teen insane. "Derek!" Stiles moaned as he let the wolf kiss his way down his body as his hand pressed hard enough into his skin to making him arched his back as he open his eyes and watched as Derek hovered over Stiles cock.

"What a pretty cock."

Stiles blinked as Derek took him into his mouth making Stiles cry out and throw his head back onto the pillow as the wolf took his cock down his throat. "Oh god… D…Derek fuck!" He moaned as he tried to buck his hips only to have the wolf pressed his hand on his hips holding him down. Stiles grabbed at the bed sheet as he panted and moaned as the wolf bobbed his head up and down, and then pulled off Stile cock with a wet pop making the teen moan at the loss and looked at the wolf with strange look "D…Derek…" The wolf placed his finger on the teen's lips.

"Shhh you only get to cum on my cock." The alpha growled, as he moved in between Stiles' legs, Stiles could see Derek's cock was shinning and he wondered when the wolf hand time to lube himself up. "You should be still stretched up from Jackson?" Stiles nodded wondering if he could blush a deeper colour of red. "I should lick his cum out of you." The wolf growled as he started to shift in front of him and god if that didn't do it for Stiles nothing would. "But that would be defeating purpose of feeding the eggs."

Derek pushed himself into the teen slowly, Stiles moaned as he looked up at Derek as he slides in to him. The wolf growled as he pulled the teen up onto his lap and kissed him as Stiles groaned feeling the alpha wolf's cock slide in just a little deeper than before "Oh god!" He moaned as he started to rock himself on Derek cock whimpering as felt fill him. "Derek." Stiles whimpered as he warped his arms around the man's neck as he buried his face into his shoulder.

"I've got you Stiles." He whispered as he placed one hand on the small of the teen's back and while his other hand lay on the back of Stiles neck as he helped the teen move on his lap. Derek let Stiles set his own pace letting him working himself up and down on Derek's cock, his body shivering as moans fall from his lips.

They kept moving at that pace Stiles raising himself up and then sinking back down letting his moans get. Stiles pulled back looked up into the bright red eyed of the alpha and kissed him. Growling Derek rose to his knees making Stiles gasp as he laid him back down onto the bed and then held the teen's wrist above his head and smiled at him as he stopped moving. Stiles whined at him and tried to move hips to get the wolf to move but he wouldn't "Derek move please I'm close!" He whimpered.

"Stiles let me knot you." The alpha begged, Stiles gasped as he looked down over the bump of his stomach to see the base of Derek cock to see the swelling forming and it made Stiles arousal hit the roof.

"Knot… really?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as the wolf kissed him on the lips "Knot me please yes!" The wolf chuckled as he started to move again, picking up a little speed until the knot catch the rim. Stiles eyes widen and his head fall back stretching his neck letting Derek bite down on Jackson's bite as his knot entered into to the teen and sent Stiles body off into spasms as he scream though his orgasm as the wolf howled as he felt his knot pumped his cum into the teen's body.

When Stiles stopped shaking and laid there gasped his hand on his swollen stomach as he felt a float of the alpha's cum, he looked up at the wolf who had a blessed outlook on his face "Dude did you bite me?" Stiles asked, as he touched his shoulder and neck.

"I marked you as mine." He growled as he kissed the teen on the lips. Stiles kissed him back and they moved up close to each other until the knot could deflate enough to pull out. Derek's chest rumbled like a cat and it made Stiles giggle as he rested his head on his chest, it is the happiest he felt in months since the whole Lizard boy thing started.

Couple of days later…

Jackson was standing outside of the school doors waiting for Stiles; he spent the last couple of nights confessing what he done to Stiles to Lydia. The red head wasn't impressed she with him and the argument went along the lines as 'You dumped me so you could attack Stiles?' He really didn't have much of a leg to stand on because yeah he dumped her when he started visiting Stiles in the dead of night. His face still stings from where she had slapped him hard it didn't matter that he was a werewolf now her slaps still bloody hurt.

He heard the noise of the Stiles' jeep and it snapped him out of his thoughts as he watched the blue battered jeep pull up and then he had to watch in horror as Stiles flung himself out of the jeep, this made Jackson roll his eyes as he looked at him as he speak to Scott. That made Jackson growl seeing that floppy hair wolf coming of Stiles jeep…and leaving his scent all over him!… his wolf howled in his head. Stiles said something and Scott frowned and looked down at the ground and said "I'm sorry I thought I was protecting you." He told him,

"Your thought process sucks Dude." He mumbled as he grabs his bag and closes the Jeep door

"I will pay for all your jeep repairs." He said, Stiles turned to him and raised an eyes brow.

"All the repairs even the big ones?" Stiles asked

"Yes." Scott nodded and then pouted like a puppy…there goes my new bike fund… he thought… but it's worth it…

Jackson growled again making Stiles look at him as he told Scott he was forgiven, the other wolf stood there and frowned "You could hurt yourself falling out of your shitty jeep like that." Jackson told him, Stiles scowled at him and held his bag strip tighter.

"I can't get any more hurt than I am now." He snapped at him, the Jackson flinched as he sees the yellowing bruises the teen's face a reminder that Stiles is human "What is it that you want Jackson?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for you." He told him, he glares at Scott as the he grabbed Stiles bag and then opens the school main door for him. Stiles looked him up and down as he let his hands settle back onto his stomach and sighed.

"You understand why you are doing this right?" Jackson jaw tighten as he looked into the whisky eyes of the teen and then looked down at his stomach that is hidden under the large shirt that belong to Derek…should be wearing my shirt…he thought, but he nodded.

"Yeah I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson could smell Derek all over Stiles, and he could see the bite mark on his throat. He growled as he pushed against the lockers and looked him up and down as he breathed in his scent before looking at the large white shirt and black leather jacket "You are fucking Derek!" He snarled at him, Stiles flinched before glaring at him.

"Jackson get off him!" Scott yelled as he, Stiles pushed him away and warped the leather jacket around himself.

"You don't get to be angry at me!" Stiles sneer at him, at him and then walked off with Scott grabbing Stiles bag off Jackson and walking away from him.

At lunch Stiles was sat in the cafeteria, he was surrounded by Derek's pack even Scott sat down with along with Lydia and Allison. Stiles pulled out his lunch only for it to be snatched away the teen looked up to see Jackson placing a bag on the table and Stiles blinked at it as he open the bag "Burger and curly fries?" He asked as he looked back up at Jackson, the teen looked away from the Whisky orbs and looked at the wall.

"To say sorry about earlier." Jackson said, Stiles just looked at him "Eat, your too thin." He mumbled as he walked around the table and sat between Lydia and Boyd.

They all were looking between the two as Stiles frowned at the other teen "I'm too thin?" He asked, Jackson looked up at him his jaw tighten and he saw everyone was looking at him. Stiles was still looking at him and not eating his food.

"Yes, you got to thin and you're carrying my…" He stopped and sighed "Just eat and let me do my duty." He told him, Stiles looked down at the burger and it smell wonderful he picked it up and started to eat it. Jackson watching his every movement as he ate the food he brought him.

"You never brought me food?" Lydia frowned at Jackson

"Wait just a second why are you getting food for him?" Erica asked, as she leaned over and stole a curly fry only to have Stiles make a muffled whimper while Jackson growled as the blonde smiled while taking a bite.

"It's my job to." He mumbled,

"You don't have to?" Lydia huffed as she flicked her hair over her shoulders.

"Umm actually he does." Scott said, Lydia turned to look at him and scowled

"He's not wrong." Allison told her "Stiles is carrying his child and as he is a wolf he is in his right to proved for Stiles with food, clothes or carrying things for him… anything really." She told the red head.

"Children." Everyone turned to look at Stiles who was now eating his burger and enjoying the fact that it had fixed his craving "He impregnated me when was Lizard boy so I have a cluster of eggs."

By the end of the day Derek was waiting for the teen after school and stood by his jeeps, Jackson wasn't happy to see his Alpha but he followed Stiles to the jeep as the teen smiled up at the dark haired wolf. Derek warped his arms around Stiles shoulders earning himself a deep angry growl "Is there a problem Jackson?" Derek asked him,

"Why are you here?" He asked, as Scott walked up to the jeep Stiles handed him the keys and the dark haired wolf smiled.

"I'm here to take Stiles to see Deaton." Derek said as he watched the Scott walk around the other side of the jeep and then get in.

"Why is Scott taking the Jeep?" He snapped, the alpha smirked at the young wolf as he warped his arm around the teen's shoulders

"I'm going in Derek's car and I'm not leaving it here." Stiles told him, as he watched Scott drive out with it waving at him.

"You should have told me you were going to see Deaton!" He told him, as he stood awkward as he looked around the parking lot. "Is there something wrong?" He asked nodding to his stomach.

"No…" He told him "Nothing is wrong, I need to see him don't I there isn't many people I can go to." He mumbled.

"Then I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson grabbed Stiles by the wrist and pulled him towards his car, Derek rolled his eyes and watched as Stiles followed not wanting to fall and get hurt or start an argument "Jackson let him go." Derek growled, the young wolf turned to Derek snarled as his eyes flashed blue.

"Come and take him from me!" He growled as he pushed Stiles into his car.

"I am not going to have a pull of war contest with you! Stiles is still human you need to be more careful with him… now more than ever!" Derek tells him, as he walks up to the car and looks into the passenger's seat to see Stiles frowning as he rubbed his bump.

"I know he's human." Jackson said quietly

"Really because you're not showing it? Do you care that he is scared about what happening to him? Do you even understand that after you fucked him, you left him too find Lydia to see if she was ok, but did you once ask if he was okay? " Yelled at him.

"He isn't yours Derek!" Jackson snarled as he moved around to the driver's side.

"He isn't yours." The teen stopped as he open the door, he was breathing heavily as he turned to the alpha "Can you honestly say that you love him?"

Jackson didn't answer him and just got into the car before turning to look at Derek "Don't we have appointment." He snapped and then sped away. Stiles gasped as he felt the speed of the car, he put on the seat belt.

"Jackson slows down!" Stiles asked, the car screeched around the corner making the teen gasp as he held onto his seatbelt. He felt like he is being pushed into the door. "Slow down!" Stiles yelled again but the other teen didn't seem to be listening to him.

When Derek finely caught up with Jackson and Stiles they were already parked at the veterinary surgery. Deaton appeared in the door way while Jackson frowned as he stood there looking awkward and guilty about something. Derek parked his car and stepped out only to catch the sound of Stiles throwing up; the alpha looked at the squared jawed teen with a glare and then walked over to Stiles as he leaned against a tree and threw up his lunch. Derek placed a hand on Stiles back and started to rubbed his back in small circles, the teen looked up at Derek his eyes watering "D…Driving too fa…st." Stiles gags

"God damn it Jackson!" Derek hisses at him as he waits for Stiles to stop throwing up.

Once they got inside Deaton got a glass of water for the teen as Derek help Stiles to sit down as Jackson sulked in the corner. "Feeling better?" Derek asked, as he got onto his knees and looked at the teen as he sipped his water.

"Yeah I am feeling better." He told him,

"Stiles, Derek called me about what happen with the kanima…" Jackson winced in the corner "…He said you have a cluster of eggs and you have to feed them." He told him "When did you find out about the eggs?" The vet asked, as he tapped the metal table. Standing up Stiles walked over to the table and got Derek and Jackson to help him up. "Hope you don't mind I take notes." Stiles shook his head.

"Oooh ummm well Matt was doing his evil speech about he was going to claim me and was trying to feed the eggs that is when I found out, so that was 3… no 4 months ago."

Deaton squirted some gel onto the teen's stomach that made him gasp. He then placed the ultrasound wand onto his slight dome of a stomach. "And how many times have they been feed and by who?" He asked. Stiles shrugged as he looked at the small screen of the ultrasound machine.

"I don't know how many times, but only Jackson and Derek have feed the eggs." Jackson growled as he looked up at Derek, who growled back.

"Jackson shut up." Stiles sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Ah there they are." Deaton said, the all turned to the screen and blinked at the small cluster of round objects. "There is 1…2…3…4,5,6,7,8,9,10." The vet said, Derek was in awe at the cluster of 10.

"I…Is them…" Stiles started to say

"Our children." Jackson finished, the words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying "W…What will they be like when they are born?" He asked

"Not lizard like, if that is what you asking." Deaton told him, Stiles frowned as he looked up at the vet.

"What will they be like then?" Derek asked him as he held Stiles hand.

"I don't know, there has never been a recorded kanima birth before. Not that I know of?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles yawned as Deaton gave him something to help with the growth of the babies; he also gave him a list of things he needs to eat. While Jackson has been doing when he brings food to him during lunch time had been normal behaviour; also the food he brings is what Stiles body needs. Jackson is still snarling at Derek who had Stiles leaning on him. "What about these two?" Stiles asked with another yawn as he blinked sleepily up at the vet.  
"What about them?" He asked  
"Jackson is acting like a jack arse, he had made it clear he wants nothing to do with me that he is with Lydia, but he still stands there at the school gates waiting for me." He looks at the Jackson who was brooding (not pouting) "He wants to help he wants me to stop the others helping he hates it that I smell of Derek." He said,  
"You are carrying my children, my instincts as kanima made me choice you and it made me look after you just as my wolf is…"  
"You keep talking Jackson and I will hit you." Derek growled, Stiles had to wipe his eyes as the wolf warped his arms around the teen.  
"I didn't mean it like that… GOD DAMN STILINSKI YOU NOT A BITCH JUST FOR BREEDING ALRIGHT, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS!" He yelled, and then turned tailed and stormed out the building.

Deaton rubbed back of his head as he looked at Derek who was frowning as he watched Jackson kick something over in anger. "He is right it his instincts and it would be the same if you were carrying Derek's pups." Stiles blushed as he looked at the vet with startled eyes. While Derek chuckled at the thought of Stiles having his pups, he did like that though but he has with Stiles is new and the  
"Let's just deal with this first, before we think that far ahead," Derek said softly as he looked down at Stiles.  
"I understand what you're saying and that is fine I get that… but…I'm still scared." He told him "I'm going to have 10 children 10 my dad doesn't know about it yet how am I going to explain to him that I'm going to have 10 children and their father is Jackson. I also have to explain why I have to have sex with Derek and Jackson to keep me and those eggs alive" Deaton moved and sat on a stool and looked at the tired teen.  
"Stiles I know this is a lot to take in and you have been handling this on your own but you now need to take thing easy now." Stiles frowned and nodded.

Jackson had gone home leaving Derek to take Stiles home however they took a little detour when Stiles leant over and started to stroke Derek's cock through his jeans. The wolf growled as he pulled the car over into the woods and pulled his seat back as Stiles shimmed out of his jeans. Stiles moved and sat on Derek's lap and started to kiss the wolf, there were rumbles and growls coming from Derek as he held his hips as the teen rose up a bit and then slide down gently on Derek's cock. He let out a long moan as he pressed his face against the alpha's shoulders. "Hey shhh not so fast, we got plenty of time to go slow." He purred  
"Derek." He whimpered his name as he felt the man's cock twitch in side of him making him make tiny noises like a kitten. "D…Do you think about having pups with me?" He moaned as he lifted his head and looked at him his eyes Derek could see the golden rings around his eyes and while he wanted to think about those rings he had a hard time thinking because of the tight heat warped around his cock.  
"From the moment I met you, your scent filled my senses I saw our future our litters." He groaned as Stiles started to move.  
"I want your pups." He moaned as he started to rock on the wolf's cock.

They moved together Derek growled losing control over his shift as he held Stiles close, the teen moaned as he cupped the alpha's face not caring that he is looking more fury. The wolf placed his hands on Stiles bump as his other hand held the back of his head "When you ready I'm going pup you up Stiles, I will have you laid out in front of me like a gift and I will drive you crazy with need before I fuck you through the night." He growls, Stiles moaned as his nails dug into his shoulder gasping for air. "Tell me that is what you want?" He growled  
"Yes, Derek I want it!" He cried out as he felt the heat built in his gut and with a couple more jabs from Derek's cock into his prostate sent him over the edge and had him screaming, he threw his head back as Derek kept pounding into him until he cum inside of him.

Derek howled as he tried not to bite down on Stiles' shoulders and grabbed a mouthful of the teen's shirt and hoodie as filled him up. The teen closed his eyes and rested his head again on Derek's chest as the cock pump him full of cum, he shivered as he nuzzled his throat and nipped his skin as Derek warped his arms around him. They sat there enjoying the peace around them Stiles still sat on his lap and so close and so warm, that they didn't notice the police cruiser hand pulled up but the open they heard the tapping on the window before the door was pulled open "DAD!"

John stood there his hand on the door his other hand on the flash light; he stood there with a stony look on his face as he held the flash light in the two people faces "DAD!" came the cry as he watched his son scurry off the older male's lap and corner himself in the passenger seat.  
"Get out of the car both of you...NOW!" He snarled, if the sheriff notices Derek's wolfy face he didn't say anything, Stiles pulled on his jeans and got out the car gingerly his hand still pressed on his stomach.  
"D…Dad…" Stiles started to say  
"Get into the car," John said, without look at his son  
"Dad please I can explain…" John looked at him with a frown  
"Explain what? That my underage son was riding a man cock who is about 7 years older than you? Can you also explain to me why my underage son is sleeping with a werewolf for a start?" Stiles paled as all the air left his lungs as his jaw drop.

He didn't know what to say, his dad just covered the last two years of worry and fear about telling him about this secret world he now lives in and the man already knew. "You know? This whole time you knew?" He said his voice holding a bit of anger.  
"I'm the Sheriff of Beacon fucking Hills Stiles." He sighed, before looking back at Derek who was quiet as he watched the man, still with his red eyes and fangs. "Give me a reason not to shoot you?"  
"I'm in love with your son." John pulled out his gun and Stiles eyes widen in fear.  
"Not helping, 17 years old vs 25 years old who do you think I'm going to shoot and arrest?" Stiles started to panic this is not how he wanted to explain this crap to his dad but it was only to get worst once he learns about Jackson.  
"I…I'm pregnant." John's hand faltered and dropped to his side as he turned to look at Stiles.  
"W…What?" He asked  
"I'm pregnant." He whispered, he moved his hand over his cloth covered stomach and showed him the swollen bump.

The gun was back up and pointing at Derek's groin "Whoa! That wasn't me!" Derek yelled, Stiles buried his face in his hands. "I…I mean I'm going to help him take care of them but I…I didn't father them."  
"Are you calling my son a slut?" John asked  
"Oh God." Stiles groaned "I think I'm going to be sick." He sobbed as he turned away from them.  
"No…No god no! I'm saying that…that…Stiles?" he whimpered  
"You are such a fail wolf," Stiles told him, as he looked back at his wolf before turning to his dad. "Okay yes Derek is not the father of my….children and yes I said, children, because there is a funny story to be told." He told him forcing a smile to his mouth, John just stood there and waited "Right…well okay, so Jackson is the father of my children and for about 4/5 months he was kanima witch a giant lizard with some strange goo that paralyses people…"  
"What is a Kar…nima." He asked,  
"Kanima." Stiles said but saw the glare on his dad's face "Emotional issues caused his body to reject the bite of an Alpha. Instead of becoming a werewolf he becomes a big snake thing."  
"And Jackson as this snake thing got you pregnant?" John asked, just making sure he was on the same wave length as Stiles which is a hard thing to do.  
"Yes."  
"Stiles?"  
"Yes, dad?" The teen looked at him as he bites his bottom lip  
"I'm not laughing." He growled at him. The teen was quiet as he turned to Derek who was still worried about the gun pointed at his cock.  
"Tell him the punch line," Derek muttered, Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"He laid 10 eggs inside of me."  
"Eggs."

Stiles nodded and John blinked at him before walking over to his son and grabbing his arms and pulled him towards his police car. "Get in the car Stiles." He hissed he pushed the teen into the passenger side of the car. He turned when he saw Derek walk over to him.  
"Sheriff please Stiles doesn't need this strange…" The man turned to look at him making Derek stop in his tracks.  
"You…will me us at my home in one hour!" He snarled, he then got into the driver's side and started to drive of


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles winces as he had one arm warped around his stomach, while the other held onto the dash board as his dad turned a sharp corner. Fear and panic bubbling up through him his stomach lurching as his dad move too fast around corners, the last time he saw his dad this mad was someone broke into their house and trashed everything that belongs to Stiles mother. "Dad slows down please!" Stiles sobbed, he looked out the window and just saw the street name and figured where his dad was going. "Please don't do something stupid." He begged.  
"Is Jackson still this Lizard?" He snarled, as he kept his eyes on the road he wasn't looking at Stiles he was to transfix at looking at the road.  
"What?" Stiles asked  
"Is he still this over grown lizard?" He snapped as he turned another corner, Stiles is now pretty sure he was going to be sick.  
"No!"

Jackson was sat in his bed room try to explain to Lydia about his strange bond with Stiles, but she was just looking at him with a blank look "So let me get this straight you want to go back out with me, but still continue fucking one of my friends?" She asked him "Jackson do you know how crazy that sounds?" She asked him  
"Lydia…" He stopped when he heard the sound of a car speeding down the street.  
"Jackson?" The red head saw his frown and watched him stand up and walk to the window just in time to see the police cruiser screeching to a stop outside his house.  
"Oh no," Jackson whispered, as he saw the sheriff get out of the car and slammed the door shut. He then saw Stiles shaky get out of the other side of the car shaking and needing to hold onto the car otherwise he would have fallen.  
"Dad please stop!" Stiles begged, Jackson, pulled away from the window and headed for the front door Lydia following behind him.

He was glad his mum and dad were out because he was pretty sure they would have flipped their wig when the sheriff shot him. Fall backwards onto the floor he held his shoulder and cursed as John stood over him his gun pointing down at him. "Dad!" Stiles staggered into the house and almost fell if it wasn't for Lydia grabbing him and holding him up.  
"S-Sheriff!" Jackson spluttered as he held his hand up and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Sheriff stop your scaring Stiles!" Lydia yelled, John still seemed to be thinking clearly and Stiles forced himself to move from Lydia's hold.

He moved around the hall way carefully as the red head followed behind him to make sure he didn't fall. She didn't like how pale he looked or the way his skin was clammy as he stood in front of the sheriff. His shaky hand reached out and placed it on the barrel of the gun, John flinched and his eyes flickered up to Stiles the teen trembled as he watched the angered and hate burn in his eyes. "D-Dad I want to go home please." He whimpered at him, the sheriff's eyes soften a little and he looked down at Jackson who was lying still blinking up at him. "I'm sorry I lied to you and-and didn't tell you about the eggs, but I've been dealing with a lot of other things." He still hands his hand on the gun. "Dad…"  
"Stiles…" Jackson tried; he looked worried seeing Stiles sway and wobble  
"Dad let's just go home." He said his words slurring, suddenly the teen's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Jackson moved quickly and grabbed Stiles before he could fall to the ground and picked him up before carrying him towards the sofa. John blinked in shock before putting away his gun and moving to his son now his anger and hate towards Jackson was gone and is quickly turned to fear and worry. "W…What happen?" John asked,  
"Stress," Lydia said as she pulled out her phone and called for Deaton. Jackson stood up and turned to John who looked at him with wide eyes.  
"No, you don't say anything! You did this to him!" He snarled  
"I'm not the one who stressed him out by driving like a nut job!" Jackson snarls at him, John's anger started to rise again as he looked at the smart mouth teen.  
"You snuck into my son's room and raped him repeatedly and I don't care if you weren't in control of yourself as a 'lizard' you still did this to him!" He yelled, Jackson, flinches and looks at Stiles.  
"If I remember right your son open up his legs for me nicely I didn't force him to do anything." He hissed,  
"Jack…" Lydia tried to stop him from mouth off before the sheriff shot him again, but she was too late as John shot him in the knees. He fell to the floor and cried out as he rolled on the ground holding his knees.  
"Call Mellissa and tell her I need to see her now!"

When Stiles came to his head was hurting, he could feel a cold damp flannel on his forehead and a hand to his bump. He whimpered when he heard the loud voice it was if they were screaming at him rather than talking. "Stiles can you hear me?" Came the voice the teen moaned as he nodded to the owner of the voice,  
"Why are you so loud?" He mumbled as he turned his head away. Mellissa frowned as he pulled Stiles shirt down over his bump.  
"I need you to tell me if you are hurting anywhere?" She asked softly,  
"Only everywhere." He moaned,  
"Here I got a fresh one." Came Lydia voice, the damp flannel was taken off his head and a colder one took its place. Stiles moaned at the coolness of the flannel on his skin.  
"Is he going to be okay?" John asked, Melissa, turned around and looked at him with glare.

She stood up and walked over to him "No thanks to you?" She hissed at him, John blinked and looked back at her with wide eyes. "What were you thinking?"  
"I got angry I just found my son half naked on an older man's lap, not only is my son is pregnant by that mouthy little shit, werewolves and Lizard people are a thing!" He yelled, Stiles opens his eyes and looks to see his dad and Melissa yelling at each other. He frowned as he watched his dad sag against the wall and put's his face into his hands. "It's not like Derek didn't tell you months ago!" She yelled at him, John blinked at her and frowned. "That is not the point... you should have heard the things he saying about Stiles." John hissed as he looked at the werewolf who sat there frowning as he tried to clean up the blood off the wooden floor boards before his mother and father came home.  
"John I know it's a lot to take in but Stiles doesn't need this, he didn't need to be thrown into the car and hurled him around street corners and he sure as hell didn't need you to shoot Jackson." She hisses "They have been dealing with his 'smart mouth' for years."  
"Hey." Jackson moaned,  
"You're a jack arse, Jackson." Lydia pointed out,  
"Yeah, but you don't need to point it out." He mumbled as he went back to cleaning up the blood stains.  
"Dad?" Came the slurred voice, John turned to see Stiles trying to push himself up as Lydia pushed him back down.

John looked startled when he sees Stiles eyes had turn golden amber "I think we need Deaton." Jackson said, as he looked up at the teen on the sofa. John swallowed a lump in his throat and walked towards him and sat next o his son on the sofa as he gathers Stiles in his arms and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he buried his face into his son's shoulders. Stiles closed his eyes as he held onto his dad.  
"I have called him but he isn't answering." Lydia said, as she moved out the way. Melissa turned and looked at her  
"I've sent Scott to get him." She told him as she moved to stand next to John and knelt down by Stiles and looked at his eyes. Pulling away from John he looked the dark haired woman his eyes still golden.  
"Has Derek bit you?" Mellissa asked as she looked at Stiles throat and arm.  
"No." Stiles said to her with a frown.

When Deaton finely arrived he wasn't alone Derek and Scott were with him, Jackson wasn't thrilled to have them in his home. Derek walked up to Stiles not caring that John was still spitting venom about how he found his son sat on Derek's dick. The alpha wolf just wanted to scooped Stiles up into his arms and hold him and not let go if possible. But as he knelt in front of him instead and held his hand he notices the bright amber eyes as Deaton took a look at him. He frowned slightly but said nothing "What is his eyes amber?" Derek asked "I haven't bitten him." He frowned and he moved to sit on the sofa with him making Stiles nuzzled into his side.  
"This is just a theory Stiles okay, but at one time or another you could have been carrying more than ten eggs." The teen eyes widen as his hand went to his stomach as he looked up at the vet. "Now if the weakest hatchling has died they would have been absorbed by the others, well the mother would more or less absorb some as well. If those hatchlings were more wolf than lizard it is possible it infect you." Stiles was quiet as he looked down at his stomach, he didn't like the idea that he might have lost some eggs already, he knew there was nothing he could have done about the weakest eggs but it still hurt to think off.  
"I think that is enough for today, Derek take Stiles back home you can stay with him if you want but I do not want to find you in his bed." John growled "Alan I want a word."


End file.
